Left Behind
by Starbolt180
Summary: Starfire feels like she is being left behind, and does not fit in. When she gets an offer from another group of teen heros, will she decide to join them? And what will Robin say? Will he finally tell her that he loves her? Rob&Star BB
1. Rejected

**This is my first chapter, so please read, and enjoy it... my next one will be longer... please R&S thanks!**

**

* * *

**

It was a snowy day in Jump City... it was late December, and all the autumn leaves had fallen to the ground, and were now covered with snow. Children roamed the streets, building snowmen, and sledding down large hills. Christmas carolers were everywhere singing joyous Christmas songs... Everybody had decorated their homes with lights, and had holiday music playing outside. It was truly a wonderful time of the year, especially for the titans. As Starfire flew around the ceiling hanging Christmas lights everywhere, Robin and Beast boy set up the Christmas tree. Cyborg and Raven were put to the task of baking cookies, and fixing dinner... lets just say that they weren't having such a good time...

"Friends! On such occasion on my planet, we would all get together and feast on ghorb-ghorms... tell me, are we going to feast on ghorb-ghorms today?"

"Starfire, we are decorating for the Christmas season." Robin said as he looked up toward the ceiling and winked.

"Duh Starfire." Beast boy said with a chuckle. Every one turned and glared at him... at that moment, the trouble light went off.

"Friends where might we be going this time—" Robin cut her off.

"We don't have time for questions Starfire... now come on!" He said while he and the others fled out the door.

"I can see that you don't have time for my questions..." She said gloomily as she flew after them...

* * *

As they reached the crime scene, they found that Overload had wrecked the Bank, and was stealing all of the money. 

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as he threw an explosive disc at the creature.

Cyborg and Beast boy did a T-Rex take down, as Raven had pipes from the ground shooting water at it... Overload slowly shrunk, and went dead as all of the titans stared at it.

"Where's Star?" Robin asked looking around. At that moment he looked up at a tree, and saw Starfire untangling her hair. "Starfire?"

"Robin please help me... I can not free myself." Robin didn't even have to move a muscle... Raven then unraveled her hair from the tree, and set her on the ground (using her telekinesis).

"Next time try not to get left behind." Cyborg said as the others climbed into the T-car.

'I will try.' She thought to herself as she followed.

* * *

Back in the tower, Starfire sat on her bed, confused, and hurt from what had happened earlier... Why was everybody giving her such a hard time? She did not understand many things from earth... or the ways that things were suppose to be done. At that moment her communicator went off, and she picked it up... 

"Starfire... report... where are you?" Robin's voice rang out of the communicator.

"I am in my room... what is the problem friend?"

"You know that combat practice started thirty minutes ago! We need you down here now!"

"Oh... well..."

"Quit making up excuses, and get down here now!" He said as the communicator went dead. Tears formed in Starfire's eyes as she stood from her bed. 'As you wish.' She thought as she flew down stairs.

"Everybody had their eyes on her as she took her place on the combat field... as she was shooting the targets, a laser beam shot from behind her, knocking her on the ground... the course then ended.

"Star! What it up with you today? You never let anything hit you." Cyborg said scratching his head.

"Cyborg, give her a break maybe she is just having a bad—" Before Raven could finish Starfire's eyes were pouring tears as she flew back up to her room.

"Starfire, wait!" Robin cried as he started to run after her.

"Robin, dude, come on! We need to practice." Beast boy said as he crossed his arms. Robin hesitated...

"You're right." He said as he turned to practice with the others.

"No body likes me anymore... no body needs me." She said as she whimpered into her pillow.

"We do." A voice said, as she saw a shadow moving towards her...

* * *

**Ok, please read and respond... thanks...**


	2. Proposition

**Ok, this is my chapter so please enjoy... it is longer than the last one... I will update soon... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you?" Starfire asked as she balled up her fists, and took aim at the figure.

"You know who I am... quit being silly, and give me a hug." The figure said as she came visible from the shadows.

"BumbleBee?" Starfireasked as she let her guard down.

"That's my name girl..."

"Why are you here? I thought that you were with the titans east."

"I am... I also thought that you were a valuable member on this team."

"I thought... but how did you know..."

"We've been watching your skills, and we find them fascinating... And I, as leader of Titans east would like for you to join our team."

"But... what about Robin?"

"What about him? I mean, this is a big chance for you..."

"That it is... I am not worthy to be accepted."

"You must be worthy enough... I want you to be co.-leader of my team."

"You wish for me to help you lead Titans east?" Starfire asked, now wide-eyed and joyful.

"Yes, and I need you to come with me now... if you're interested."

"I can not just leave... I have to tell the—"

"Won't be necessary... You can call them from home, and I'll have Speedy and Aqua Lad come get your things... you won't ever have to speak to this team again."

"Well... ok. I accept your proposition." Starfire said cheerfully as she and BumbleBee flew out the window.

* * *

Hours had passed, as Robin sat in the workout room, thinking of Starfire... 

"Maybe I should go talk to her." He said while looking over at Raven.

"Robin, I think that Starfire might need some alone time... She seemed pretty upset earlier." Raven mumbled as she glanced up from her book.

"I'm still going to go talk to her..." Robin said as he stood, and strode out of the room. As he turned the corner, he thought about what he should say. He then reached out a hand, and knocked on her door.

"Starfire?" There was no answer. "Uhh look, since you won't answer me, I guess that I'll just say a few things. I'm sorry that we were so harsh on you today... it was wrong, and we should have considered your feelings. I think that Beast boy is fixing some tofu cookies... would you like to join us?" He asked as he knocked on the door again. "Starfire?" He said as he slid her door open. As he walked in, he found an empty room, with the window open.

"Starfire!"

* * *

Beast boy opened a drawer, and took out two oven mitts, and carefully removed the cookie sheet from the oven. "Mmm, mmm!" he said licking his lips as he set the pan down on the counter. Cyborg walked over and glanced at Beast boy's creation... 

"Is that tofu cookies?"

"Yes, tofu all the way!" he said while placing one in his mouth.

"I don't see how you can eat that." Cyborg answered as he turned to go play the video game.

Robin then ran in the room, panting for air...

"Starfire... she's not in her room..."

"I know... she's with us." A voice said, as they all turned to look at the large communicator screen.

"BumbleBee?" Cyborg asked dropping the controller.

"That's right Sparky... "

"Why is Starfire with you?" Robin asked as he scratched his head.

"You might not have a use for Starfire's skills, but Titans east does."

Starfire then appeared on the screen beside BumbleBee.

"Starfire, is this true?" Robin asked with his eyes about to water... but he held back... he knew that if this was what made Starfire happy, that he had to go through with it. Even if he had to lose the love of his life... whatever made her happy was more important than his needs.

"Robin, I am happier here, and I don't want to burden you anymore."

"But Star—" she cut him off.

"Aqua Lad, and Speedy will come to get my things."

"You're not coming back?" Raven asked glancing up from her book.

"No, it would be too hard... I believe that it would be much easier for us all if they came to get my things."

"Do you want Robin to bring them to you?" Beast boy asked coming from the kitchen with cookie crumbs all over his mouth. Cyborg glanced up at the screen, and saw that BumbleBee was still looking at him.

"Well, I would like to come with Robin too... if that is ok."

"Please friends, just let Aqua Lad and Speedy come fetch my—"

"That's fine with us if you want to come." BumbleBee interrupted, as she looked Cyborg in the eye.

"It's been a while since we've seen you... in fact, all of you may come if you like."

"No thanks." Raven said getting up, and closing her book.

"I think I'll keep Raven company while ya'll are gone." Beast boy said as he turned to get another cookie.

"Don't do me any favors." She said flashing him a secretive smile, and exiting the room.

"Well,you canexpect us there around noon tomorrow... we need time to pack Starfire's things." Robin said looking down at his shoes. "Are you sure that this is what you want Star?"

"Yes." She replied as the screen went blank.

'As you wish.' He thought to himself as he headed toward her room...

* * *

**Ok please read and submit if you want me to update... otherwise, I will take my time getting the next chapter out... this time I'm serious... lol... anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter... you can see what my next story is going to be about if you go to my profile page... It always has a list of the up coming stories... anyway thanks for your support!**

**Starbolt180**


	3. Crush

**I am so sorry that I did not get this chapter out sooner...**** I have been so busy this last couple of days, I have not been able to get to the computer... I hope that you enjoy this chapter... for the next one will hopefully be out shortly... hope you enjoy!**

**Starbolt180 **

* * *

As Starfire turned, Speedy stepped in front of her… 

"I don't believe that we've gotten to know each other… Would you care for me to give you the tour of the tower?"

"BumbleBee was going to—"

"I'll take care of it Bee…" he said cutting Starfire off, as he waved a hand at BumbleBee, and took Starfire's hand. Holding Speedy's hand reminded Starfire of something… she just couldn't put her finger on it. As Speedy typed a code into one of the doors, it slowly opened, and Speedy led her in. "This is your room." He said as he shut the door behind him… "Aqua Lad helped me…"

"What about the two tiny people? Aren't they members also?" Starfire asked sitting down on her bed…

"They went out… they should be back in a while…" he said leaning closer.

"I thought that you were to assist me in touring of the tower."

"We'll put that aside, right now, we can get a little bit more comfortable with each other." He said smiling slightly, and raising a brow under his mask. 'Robin…' Starfire thought as he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. 'Robin was the one who she was thinking about… Robin…' Her thoughts were now a tornado, twisting around in her mind as Speedy closed his mouth over hers… She would have pulled back, but the kiss deepened, as her mind still wandered… for a moment, she thought that Speedy was Robin, as her tongue explored his mouth… he slowly lifted a hand, and lifted her chin… "Starfire…" before he could finish, the door opened, and Robin appeared. Starfire quickly pulled back, hoping Robin wouldn't have noticed… but he did. The bags that he was holding dropped to the floor, as he crossed his arms, and glared at the two.

"That's why you left isn't it? You left ME for HIM!" Robin said as he balled up his fist, and lunged toward Speedy...

* * *

As Cyborg walked around the living room, he remembered when he had helped build the tower… it was just like yesterday… 

"Long time no see." a voice from behind him playfully stated. He slowly turned to see BumbleBee staring him in the eye. "Welcome back Sparky…"

"Bee." He said as he bent down, and threw his arms around her neck, not thinking… but she didn't resist… she only gave in. Her lips slowly touched his neck as his mouth explored hers… He felt himself smile on the inside, as she practically melted into his arms.

"Stay with us…" she moaned as he continued to smother her with his firm lips.

"The team needs me."

"We need you Sparky." She said as she unraveled herself from his grip.

"They need me more." He said as he gave her a quick kiss, and went to find Robin.

* * *

As Robin punched Speedy, he toppled to the ground… pulling out his bow staff, he swung at Speedy, but he dodged it… As Speedy pulled out his bow, he shot an arrow at Robin. Freezing him in his tracks, Speedy walked around him. 

"Robin, you're just going to have to learn to deal with somebody stealing your girl… now, where were we?" He asked Starfire, as she ran up to Robin.

"Robin? Robin?" She screamed frantically as tears started to stream down her face. "Speedy, please free Robin! He will not try to hurt you again! I promise! Now, please if you will release him…"

"Sorry dear… afraid that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll unfreeze his head, and you can do all the talking you want to… but I'm not going to have my friend swinging at me because I kissed his girl."

"His girl? Speedy I'm not—"he cut her off.

"Everybody knows that you and Robin have a thing for each other… It's either me, or him… and you can make that choice right now." Speedy said taking out a small disc from his belt. He then attached it to the ice that held Robin captive. At that moment, the ice started to melt. As soon as the ice had melted down to his neck, Speedy quickly removed the disc, and put it back onto his belt.

"Let me go you—"

"Robin, please do not be so difficult… It was simply a kiss."

"Starfire… pick one of us." Speedy said crossing his arms.

"I… I… Speedy…" she said as she walked up to face him...

"I cannot live without Robin." Starfire said as she turned to Robin, as she lifted his chin. "You are the one that I love… you might not show it all the time… but it is you that I truly love." At that moment, Starfire balled up her fist, and melted the rest of the ice with a starbolt. She then turned to Speedy. "I am truly sorry…"

"Don't apologize… he deserves you… he can make you happier than I ever could." He said putting his bow back on his back, and exiting the room.

"Does this mean you're coming back with us?"

"Yes Robin… I am coming back… with you…" She replied as he slid his arms around her waist… her hands clutched the back of his neck, as she pulled him closer. As their lips danced together, meeting so harmoniously, Robin started to think… Starfire was the only girl who looked at him for what was on the inside… not his looks, or that he was a popular hero. Well, there was Raven, but she was like a sister. As he rubbed his hands down her delicate arms, he smiled.

"Let's go home." He said as Cyborg entered the room.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Cyborg said as they said their goodbyes, and headed to the T-car.

* * *

**Ok like I said, I hope to get my next chapter out pretty soon ok? Oh, there will be some BB/Rae fluff in it... so don't worry... lol... please read and respond if you have read this chapter... Thanks!**

**Starbolt180 **


	4. Feelings

**Ok, this is my last chapter... lots of bb/rae fluff, so I hope you enjoy! Ok, my next story will be Dark Angel, and I will have the summary at the bottom of the page! Please read and respond, and enjoy!**

* * *

As Raven stepped into the living room, she was greeted by Beast boy, who was tinkering with the TV. 

"What are you doing?"

"My new video game won't work, so I'm trying to fix it." He replied with a confident look. At that moment, the TV screen went blank, and the power went out. Raven glared at Beast boy… "Smart move… any other bright ideas?" She asked sarcastically, closing her book, and laying it on the counter. He stood, and walked over to her.

"You got anything else to say?"

"No, I think I'm done."

"Good." He said as he grabbed her, and pushed her against the wall, exploring her neck with his lips. Raven smiled to herself, and grabbed his neck, bringing his lips to hers. Her hands rubbed his shoulders, as his fingers entertained themselves with a lock of her hair.

"Beast boy, I thought that you still loved Terra." She whispered, pulling back for air.

"Things change… she's gone… and you're right here… right where I want you." He chuckled as he pulled her back against him. Seeing that he was shorter than Raven, she had to slightly bend over to kiss him… but she didn't care… she loved him… and there was nothing that could change that.

"You've got me going crazy." She said in a naughty laugh as they both slid to the floor. "I'm going crazy…" her words were muffled by Beast boy's mouth… When they finally stood, Beast boy rubbed his neck…

"Well, I guess it's time to call it a night…"

"I guess so." As Raven turned, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back against him for one final kiss… he then let her go, as she slowly floated back to her room…

* * *

As morning came, the three travelers finally made it home. As Robin grabbed Starfire's luggage, she took a bag from him… looking into his eyes. She wondered what his masked eyes looked like… were they an ocean of swirling blue… a cloudy grey… an emerald green… these thoughts had always crossed her mind… she then let it slip her mind, as they headed toward the steps… Cyborg walked closely behind them, with his head facing the floor. He seemed gloomy… too gloomy. Robin looked back, and noticed. 

"Starfire, go ahead, and go up to the main room, and tell Raven and Beast boy we're home." He smiled, as she turned, and went ahead of them.

"What gives?"

"I miss her." Cyborg said as he glanced at Robin's concerned face.

"BumbleBee..." Robin replied looking up at the stairwell where Starfire had just been. He knew how it felt to love somebody, and have to live without them… he thought that he was going to have to live without Starfire for a while… thank God she had changed her mind. He also knew how it felt to love somebody, and for them not love you back. It had happened once, when he was in the circus, but that was then, and this was now…

"I understand how you feel… go stay with them sometimes… you know, take a break from reality."

"It's not that simple Robin. In reality, you can't just take breaks."

"I'm you're boss Cyborg, and I'll give you a break when you need one… all you have to do is ask for it."

"Thanks man." Cyborg finally replied as they reached his room. He then turned, and the door shut, leaving Robin in the hallway…

* * *

As Starfire walked in the living room, her eyes almost popped out of her head, when she caught a glimpse of Raven and Beast boy on the couch… they were deeply gazing into each other's eyes. Nothing could have separated them at that moment… accept the trouble light… As they both jumped from the couch, they nearly tripped over their own feet, trying to get out the door. Starfire turned, and felt herself smile, as she followed to two out of the room. She met Robin in the hallway, as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her next to him. 

"We can't leave you behind, now can we?" He said lifting her chin with his hand. He pulled her close, and quickly gave her a kiss, as they proceeded out the door, ready for any danger, and any challenge ahead of them…

* * *

**Ok, I hope that you enjoyed this story... it took me a long time to update in between chapters, and I'm sorry... but, anyway, here's the summary for my next story...**

**Dark Angel:**

**Raven is so innocent, yet so evil... Beast boy wants to be the one that she comes to when she wants to talk about something... Raven usually goes to Robin, because she's been in his mind... but how long will Beast boy let Robin take all the credit for helping Raven? Robin doesn't even have feelings for her... but Beast boy does... BB/Rae, Rob/Star **

* * *


End file.
